Nuestro amor es como un cuento de hadas
by Mara - JOE JONAS' LOVE
Summary: Eres hija de Edward y Bella y por tu 15 te vas de viaje a Disney ahí conocerás a Ashley y se harán grandes amigas juntas conocerán al chico que ha sido tu amor platónico por mas de dos años y pasarán cosas que tu creías imposibles.


Soy ____(apodo), _________(tu nombre completo) en realidad pero desde muy pequeña me han dicho _____(apodo) y mas me identifico con ese nombre crecí en una familia muy unida mi mama mi papa mi hermana (kristen) que se caso y tuvo dos hijas Alice y Rosalie. Rose es como la hermanita pequeña con la que siempre peleas y a Alice la adoro es una bebe

Hace dos años exactamente me enamore de Joe Jonas lo se es algo raro que me acuerde exagente el día pero lo recuerdo porque fue el día que fui a ver la película de los Jonas Brothers en 3D ese día grité tanto que me quede sin voz y no es algo raro que yo grite pero ese día fue una exageración luego de eso estuvo la vez que corrí tanto en el concierto para que los VIP no me cojan y acabe subiéndome al escenario gritando como loca y abrazando a Joe, Nick lo quiso ayudar y no se como acabe bajándole el pantalón esa fue la vez que lo tuve mas cerca y creo que fue algo que ni el ni yo podremos olvidar. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 2 años desde eso, en dos semanas cumplo 15  
decidí ir a Disney ninguna amiga cumple años por mi fecha a si que solo me quedo ir con mis papas… y se que en este viaje me esperan muchas cosas increíbles…

En mi casa:  
___: mamá mamá!!! Puedes por favor apurarte si se nos va el avión va a ser toda tu culpa!!! Y te voy a detestar!!  
Mamá (Bella): tu deberías apurarte siempre eres la que mas se demora!!  
___: bueno ya estoy lista y con mi papa ya subimos todas las cosas al carro apúrate kristen nos va a llevar!!! (Molesta)  
Bella (mama): OK OK ya salgo!!!  
__: papá!!! Dile qué se apure a mi no me hace caso!!!  
Edward (tu papa): ya voy  
tú: huy me olvide de sacar el ipod y no le cambié las canciones!!!  
Edward te miro molesto  
subí corriendo a mi cuarto y prendí la compu ya comencé a subir canciones del nuevo álbum de los Jonas a mi ipod mientras mi mama como siempre se demoraba  
bella: ya estoy vámonos!!  
___: todavía o terma de subir esta canción!  
Edward: no me importa ya vámonos!!  
__: (molesta) OK ...  
saque el ipod y me puse triste porque la única canción que faltaba subir era pushin' me away una de mis favoritas...  
subimos al carro y mi papa manejo yo iba cn rose kristen y Alice atrás ...  
rose (cn voz de envidiosa): no vas a tener con quien estar  
__: y es mejor me voy a divertir y conoceré nueva gente  
rose: si claro (molesta y celosas porque ella también quería ir)

llegamos al aeropuerto hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer y por fin nos subimos al avión me senté para el lado de la ventana me encantaba la idea de estar cerca de las nubes fue un largo viaje y por fin llegamos me encanto ver todo mientras íbamos camino al hotel no hospedamos en disneyland por supuesto deje todas mi cosas en la habitación y salí a caminar un poco para ver que tan genial era el lugar y tomarme muchas fotos y por ahí escuche a una chica que decía que los Jonas estaban acá y yo me propuse que si estoy acá tengo que conocerlos, estaba enamorada de Joe Jonas desde hace 2 años y tenerlo cerca me ponía los pelos de punta.

Me acerque a esa chica y le pregunte donde había escuchado eso y me dijo que todo el mundo lo estaba comentando estuvimos hablando y nos hicimos amigas esta chica se llamaba Ashley y juntas decidimos ir en busca de los JONAS BROTHERS

___: Ashu cuando comenzaremos con la búsqueda..?  
Ash: no se y búsqueda suena como si buscáramos un tesoro me da risa...(sonrío)  
___: Ash buscamos a los Jonas si es un tesoro  
Ash: bueno si lo ves de esa forma si.. ___: te lo dijee....  
Ash: OK hagamos nuestra búsqueda pero primero tengo que subir a esta montaña rusa  
___: ay Ash que miedito  
Ash: c´mon ___ te da miedo??  
___:tal vez (era muy alta y la semana pasada había visto una película que me dejo traumada con las montañas rusas)  
Ash: ven conmigo no te pasara nada  
___: OK

nos subimos a la montaña rusa y fue todo un caos me divertí pero saliendo casi vomito estaba muy mariada hasta que escuche una conversación en la mesa del costado donde estábamos sentadas

chico 1: OK Broz entonces mañana iremos a ver lo del casting de la película  
chica: hahahaha sí será genial hacer otra película juntos  
chico 2: si es que nos dan los papeles...  
chico 1: si eso es cierto... pero estoy casi seguro de que nos los darán (sonaba feliz y seguro)

escuche esa conversación y me pareció muy genial la idea de hacer una película de Disney así que se lo dije a Ashley su genial sugerencia fue ir a preguntarles a esos chicos de que película hablaban a mi enserio me encantaba la idea pero moría de la vergüenza de ir y preguntar y Ashu definitivamente no lo haría así que decidí hacerlo yo..

___: eh (roja moría de la vergüenza) hola disculpen que los interrumpa así no pero los escuche hablando del casting para una película de Disney y quería saber cuando iba a ser...chico 3: ah si es mañana quieres venir cn nosotros (sonriendo)  
___: (feliz se me fue la vergüenza fueron muy amables) claro pero puede venir mi amiga también esta sentada en la mesa de allá  
chico 1: claro (su voz me sonaba muy familiar)  
___: ah y apropósito soy ___ mucho... (Levantando por primera vez la vista hacia ellos)...gu..s..t..o.. (me quede sorprendida al reconocer esos 4 rostros que me estaban mirando en especial uno del cual habia estado enamorada hace 2 años)


End file.
